I am Consumed
by DragonLady99
Summary: I simply, utterly, and completely love him.
1. Chapter 1

-1Let us begin with me saying:

I

Love

Robin.

I'm sure by now it is already quite obvious. The way I blush when he touches me or when I cry when he is angry. But I cannot help it. He is my obsession.

The way he smiles makes me want to faint and when he holds my hand…. There are no words to describe it. I simply, utterly, and completely love him and I have since the day he saved me from myself. I shudder when I think back on those memories, when I caused him pain out of fear and confusion. I would never want to cause him pain. Never. And that it why I put my old outfit away. I was ready to begin again. To forget everything but him. To start a new life with him. How did I fall so fast you ask? Well to put it abstractly when I fall, I fall hard. I immediately though him handsome, but foolish. It was not until he freed me from my binding did I realize my infatuation with him. I could have kissed any human. But no something told me I had to kiss him. And I did, and I must say pushing him away was one of the hardest things I've yet to do. And then I ran, ran from the unfamiliar feelings and confusion. I ran from love.

But I do not run any more. I have yet to tell him my hearts ambition but I do not deny it any longer. There were times when I thought we were just friends. When we were stranded on Tameran I thought him (pardon my use of words) a jackass (I believe that it the term) and for about 2 hours I lost all my love for him. Those were the two most empty, lonely, useless hours of my life. I felt terrible. But then when he saved me and didn't give up I felt my feelings return. I believe to this day they were never really gone.

I remember when I had just joined the team. I thought I would never be able to fit in. I thought that eventually the heart warming smiles and hospitality would stop and I would be left to the streets. But he was always there. In the early stages he taught me how to act and what to say. Then he taught me how to read and write and distinguish things. And then he taught me of emotions. Oh how I love them now that I know their like. They infatuate me and oh how I love them now. Especially when he taught me about love.

_'now Starfire I'm about to teach the most wonderful emotion of all.'_

'_what is that friend Robin?'_

He had smiled at me and replied with a slight blush: _'love'_

'_oh it sounds wondrous friend! Is it quite common?'_

_'in a way yes. But true love is very rare.'_

_'how so?'_

_'well….'_

Our friends had burst in at precisely that moment. That lesson was never really finished, but I didn't need to be told any more. I already knew all of loves like.

And now here I lay, thinking of the one man that will always have me. _maybe it is time to tell him… _I think._ There's no time like now._

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and exit my room.

_today is the day…_

_**Alright ppl. If you guys want a story out of this u gatta tell me!**_

_**Hugs and kisses!**_

_**Me**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Just so we're clear:

I

Love

Starfire.

Sometimes I wonder when I fell in love with her. Maybe it was when I first saw her shrouded by green clouds when she landed, or when she first gazed in my direction, or maybe it was when she….kissed….me. I still cant get that moment out of my head, even if she didn't give it out of love. But since that day I've been craving that moment again. The feel of her lips on mine. Her breath tickling the end of my nose. The sensation of her body being so close. I want that feeling again, oh I want it so very badly. Sometimes I wonder about my life if I had never found her. I shudder at the thought of never knowing her, of never having that empty space in my heart filled, of never feeling her heart beat so close to mine.

You know when you find your soul mate. They just seem to jump out at you and even if you never meet them you would never forget their face. Ever. And he had had one of the very rare privileges of finding his love, and keeping it. But he wasn't all certain. He knew how he felt of course but Starfire was still a mystery to him. Sure, she hugged him a lot and ya, she did seem a bit happier when it was just them. But that didn't mean she loved him. She could just think of them as best friends as she often referred to them as. But how am I to know?

You know, now that I think of it I don't think there was ever a specific time when I fell in love with her. I think it was always just, there. that's why I guess I'm not surprised I want her. I mean what's not to love? Her beautiful emerald eyes are perfect to get lost in. her gorgeous crimson hair just makes you want to bury your face in it. And her face, oh that angels face. It would make anyone want to melt. But her face, even if it is lovely, is not the only thing that made me fall for her. Her sparkling personality is what holds me stead fast. Her smile makes me want to mirror it, her laugh makes me feel like laughing to, and when she speaks to me, I don't know, I just feel like I'm a bit cleaner. She makes all the bad memories and ruined years disappear for a bit. She is my desire. my obsession, my infatuation.

She is my Starfire. And I will never let her go.

Maybe she feels the same way… should I say something? There's no time like the present….

Well off to find her. My angel, my love, my Star.

**Rrrreeeeaaallllyyyy bad and cheesy I know but its gunna get better! Mark my words!**


End file.
